The seal, the snake and the Jinchuriki
by LouAronShinobi
Summary: Naruto disappears from the village and no one knows why or where he has gone. Will his team manage to find him? I suck at summaries and titles :'L
1. Chapter 1

The had been pursuing the enemy for hours now with no sign of progress. All members of the squad where exhausted and aching from the long distant chase and chakra exhaustion was beginning to seep in after the clashes with the enemy.

Naruto and Kakashi lead the way while Sakura and Yamato held back. Sai was riding on one of his painted hawks as he served for ariel view.

"Enemy sighted, their a few feet ahead. Keep going head" said Sai through the radio collars.

"Got it, keep track of them Sai" replied Kakashi.

"What is the plan Kakashi-sensei? I'm ready to beat theshit out of those bastards" snarled Naruto through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists.

"Naruto, your with me and we'll speed on ahead" replied Kakashi before turning his head to Yamato and Sakura "Sakura, you stay behind us with a good distance and Yamato you say with Sakura until I call for you" said Kakashi with a serious tone.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan. Naruto and Kakashi went on ahead as Sakura and Yamato stayed behind.

"You think they'll be alright? That's quite a large number of enemies ahead" said Yamato to Sakura.

"Knowing Naruto, he will be the one to star the trouble and Kakashi is an expert in these types of situations" smiled Sakura "you know how Naruto get's when missions are personal to him but I wouldn't mind beating them to a pulp myself" snarled Sakura as she clenched her fists.

"Well we'll leave the majority of the dirty work to them" smile Yamato.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were well ahead by now and directly on the enemies trail.

"They've stopped, their chakra is nearer and I can't sense any movement. Approach with caution and for once please try and keep a cool head Naruto" whispered Kakashi.

Naruto nodded but his eyes were now red and his pupils were black slits, he had the eyes of the nine tails and was full of blood lust and a hunger to kill.

They landed into the clearing where the enemy was and one man was stood there with his arms crossed and an evil smile curled across his face "you've fallen right into our trapped, I would of thought better for the so called Copy Ninja and the nine tails Jinchurkik" he snarled. "NOW DO IT" he barked.

The ground lit up with a blinding light, Naruto and Kakashi had to cover their eyes. They attempted to jump but they couldn't, it felt to them like gravity had increased and now they couldn't move. Naruto attempted to make shadow clones but nothing happened.

"M-my chakra, it's gone" whispered Naruto, his voice was becoming weak from the strain.

"Damn, were caught in a jutsu" replied Kakashi who was now on his knees.

"RELEASE" shouted the many voices surrounding them. Huge flames erupted around them and began to come in closer to them while growing increasingly.

Smoke began to swirl above them, turning from a grey to a charcoal black. The flames burned a bloody red and dangerous orange as if they had a hunger to kill. The trees around them began to fall and smash around them. Bits of debri flew and ash began to float among the air. Naruto and Kakashi's eyes were full of horror as they watched the area around them collapse and burn with no escape.

Kakashi's mask made the air a little easier to breath although it was still a sweltering heat and heavy with smoke and ash causing him t cough. Naruto was in the same predicament and had his arm over his mouth while coughing and only able to keep one eye open as she smoke stung them.

A tree began to fall, one with a huge trunk. It was falling right above Kakashi and he was unable to move in time. He fell to his knees and held his head with his hands preparing for the impact.

* * *

"Sai what's going on?" radioed Yamato.

"A huge fire just suddenly erupted and Kakshi and Naruto are in it" said Sai.

"Shit, keep up there Sai" said Yamato.

"What are we going to do Captain?" said Sakura who had a worried expression on her face.

"Judging from Kakashi hasn't used a water jutsu, I'm guessing this is no ordinary fire" sigh Yamato.

"Wh-what will we do then?" said Sakura

"We'll have to stand by and just keep it from spreading any further" sighed Yamato.

Sakura nodded _"please be alright...Naruto...Kakashi-sensei"_

* * *

Kakashi never felt the impact and uncovered his head.

"NARUTO!" gasped Kakashi.

"You alright sensei? You better move I can't hold this much longer " said Naruto wheezing as he held the humongous tree with his arms above his head, his whole body shaking from the strain and sweat dripping from his face.

Kakashi quickly moved away as Naruto dropped the tree and escaped himself.

"I thought you had no chakra?" coughed Kakashi as the air was getting harder to breath in.

"A ninja always has a way with or without his chakra, that was just brute strength" panted Naruto while smiling.

"Well this is a sticky situation" said Kakashi.

The air was now pretty much unbreathable and the smoke and ash were getting thicker. The flames grew and moved nearer to them. Kakashi and Naruto were now back to back.

"There's a gap there!" said Naruto. They both saw it and began running.

"It's closing we'll never make it in time" panted Kakashi.

"Well I ain't gonna let you die here" said Naruto as he launched a kick straight into Kakashi's back and sent him flying ahead.

Kakashi landed in a pile and quickly got up as he saw the smiling face of his student disappear with the flames.

Kakashi sat there with wide eyes.

"You alright Kakashi-senpai?" said Yamato as he put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"I am now, thanks to Naruto" he said as he bowed his head.

"Let me treat these burns" said Sakura as her hands began to glow with green chakra and heal the burns.

"Sai, any sight of Naruto?" radioed Yamato.

"No, there is no signs of him. The flames are too high" replied Sai.

They all bowed their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Naruto had back up into the centre again as the flames grew around him. He was coughing for air and parts of his hair had been singed as well as his clothes. He stepped onto something that fell into the ground and Naruto fell back and hit his head. The ground began to shake around him and he was flung into the air.

He landed on something soft and breathed in as much air as possible into his lungs and coughed. He sat up and realised he was on a bird, not a normal one but a painted one. He rubbed his eyes and blinked waiting for his eyes to focus. He saw the familiar black hair and pasty white skin of the boy, it was Sai.

They landed back on the ground and Sai turned the bird back into a drawing. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and craned his neck with an expression of pain. The flames where now gone.

"You alright Naruto?" said Sakura as she walked up to him. He nodded in agreement.

"Good" said Sakura as she raised her fist and punched him straight in the face. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai all stood looking at her with wide eyes as Naruto landed in a surround by smashed rocks, torn ground and even a smashed tree that he had landed against.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" shouted Naruto while rubbing his sore cheek and shot his angry eyes at her.

"FOR BEING RECKLESS YOU DUMMY!" she said shouted back.

"All I did was get Kakashi-sensei out of the way!" said Naruto pouting while still rubbing his cheek.

"Well if you had n't of been so reckless then you wouldn't of fallen into the enemies trap would you?" she said sternly with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"You are really mean sometimes Sakura" he mumbled as he got up.

"I'll send out the ninja hounds to track them down, they will have got quite far ahead by now" said Kakashi as he nicked his thumb and summoned his hounds.

"Long time no see Kakashi, what's up?" said Pakkun, the smallest of the pack but the one closest to Kakashi.

"Pakkun, can you pick up the enemies scent and track the down?" said Kakashi.

"No problem boss, we'll notify you when we find them" said Pakkun as he and the rest of the pack disappeared into the forest.

"What are we going to do Kakashi-sempai?" said Yamato.

"We'll rest up for a bit, no point in us wasting energy until we know where the enemy is" said Kakashi.

The all nodded their heads a sat. Naruto went up into a tree and at on one of the wide banches cross legged. He placed his hands together and closed his eyes while keeping his back straight and body completely still.

"What the hell is that dummy doing now?" said Sakura angrily.

"Looks like he is using his head for once and thinking clearly!" smiled Kakashi and Yamato nodded his head.

"I agree with you there sempai, that training must have paid off" said Yamato.

Sai just had the usual blank expression of his face and Sakura scrunched her face up in confusion.

"Will someone tell me what you are talking about?!" said Sakura gritting her teeth.

"You'll see Sakura" said Kakashi smiling, well it was hidden underneath his mask.

Sakura was about to speak again when a familiar howl came from in the distance.

"That's Pakkun, let's go" said Kakashi jumping up "you ready Naruto?" shouted Kakasih to Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes, they were no loner blue but yellow and his pupils where now rectangles than circles. His eye lids where now a brilliant orange and he felt much more powerful as his red cloak with black flame details floated in the breeze.

"Hell yeah, let's go and beat those bastards" shouted Naruto while he began jumping through the trees.

"Oh so that's what he was doing, he was going into Sage mode!" said Sakura.

* * *

The soon caught up with Pakkun at confronted the enemy.

The one who had faced them before starred at them with wide eyes.

"W-wait? Y-your suppose to be d-d-dead?! The boss told us it was a faultless plan" stammered the leader of the group.

"Well I don't feel dead. But you will soon" snarled Naruto as he made two clones.

"Wind style Rasen Shuriken!" shouted Naruto as he lauched his jutsu on them.

The enemy had no time to react or use any jutsu's due to the fact they had used it all before and most of them were hit. One managed to get away without anyone seeing him. Meanwhile all of the others took the full blow of the attack and there bodies came under attack from what look like needles the colour of lightening piercing every part of their bodies.

"That will teach you to destroy an innocent village" said Naruto triumphantly.

"Looks like that previous attack used up most of their chakra" said Kakashi.

"Well another mission completed" smiled Naruto.

"We better get back to the village and do the report. Thanks for your help Pakkun you may go" smiled Kakashi to the little pug.

"Any time Kakashi" said Pakkun as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

They returned to the village just as the night fell. Kakashi went off with Yamato to report to the Hokage, Sai set off home. They all said their goodbyes and Sakura walked with Naruto.

"Hey you want to go get something to eat?" smiled Sakura.

"You mean a date?" smiled Naruto while blushing slightly.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" said Sakura angrily as she hit him over the head.

"Well if your going to be like that I'm going home, my head was already hurting before you hit it" sulked Naruto as he walked away.

_"His head was hurting already? Why didn't he tell me the dummy? It's his problem now"_ thought Sakura as she headed home.

Naruto entered his apartment and rubbed the back of his head, it was aching much more than than previous. He took off his shoes and fell onto his bed exhausted. He was soon asleep as the night drew in.

A few hours later, a seal lit up on the back of his head and his body moved, although Naruto wasn't even awake.

"Now Naruto, I'd like to see you and that nine tails again and finish off what Orochimaru couldn't do" hissed a voice as a white snake surrounded his body.

**Sorry I have been away for so long :( I was doing work experience for two weeks for College and then I lost the internet. Yes I lost the internet and survived some how ;D I had the guts to pull through believe it!**

**So yeah bit of drabble here really but thought I'd add a bit of humour until the more depressing side of things kick in :3 Watch out new chapters soon ;D Oh yeah fyi just to say I think it is ADORABLE that Yamato calls Kakashi sempai and Kakashi calls Yamato by his code name from the ANBU days, Tenzou :')**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran towards the main entrance gate and threw a smoke bomb in order to stop Kotetsu and Izumo seeing him as he escaped into the night.

Yamato awoke from his slumber "Naruto, where are you going" as he felt Naruto's chakra become faint. He got out of bed and quickly got changed and ran to Naruto's apartment.

"So I see you noticed to Kakashi-sempai?" said Yamato as he saw the silvered haired ninja land just before him.

"I felt his chakra get disturbed so I came to investigate" said Kakashi.

They peered in through the open window and saw the blonde hair ninja was fast asleep in his bed.

"Must of just be a nightmare or something" whispered Kakashi.

"Well I'm going home since everything is fine. Goodnight sempai" smiled Yamato as he disappeared.

* * *

"Well, well Naruto. Long time no see" hissed a man who had the appearance of a snake in a human form. He adjusted the glasses of his face and he smiled wickedly as Naruto entered the cave, still sleeping.

"It seems that the nine tails only awakens when you are over powered with emotions, I made this seal just for you Naruto and now let's see what happens." said the man as an evil smile appeared on his face.

He formed several hand signs and began to enter Naruto's subconscious. It took a few hours but he finally got deep inside of Naruto's subconscious and made his own dimension inside it.

"Orochimaru's power never cease to amaze me" hissed the man.

* * *

Naruto awoke and noticed he was in a dark room, everything was pitch black and there seemed to be no exit.

"Where am I? This isn't the nine tails place?" thought Naruto out loud.

"Naruto...Naruto" came a voice.

"Who's that? Hang on a minute I know that voice!" shouted Naruto.

He took a kunai out of his pouch and held it in his hand while in the fighting stance as he spoke his words through gritted teeth "where are you Kabuto, you bastard?" snarled Naruto.

An eerie laugh echoed in the dark.

"Give me that power you have...give it to me and your suffering will be over..." echoed Kabuto.

"No there is no way in hell I'll give the nine tails to you! Your just like Orochimaru with your sick twisted ways and you will use this power for evil!" snarled Naruto.

"I only want to free you in thanks for defeating the majority of the Akatsuki, don't you want to have a normal life like everyone else? Don't you remember what you went through?" said Kabuto.

Faces of people from the hidden leaf village appeared from normal civilians to fully fledged shinobi. Their voices echoed around the room.

"It's THAT child" said one of them.

"What is the Hokage thinking to let the fox brat become a ninja?" said one ninja.

"Stay away from him" said one mother to her child.

"Why can't we just get rid of him, we'd be much safer then!" came another voice.

"Hokage? Him? Hat's one of the best jokes I've ever heard!" laughed another voice.

Many more insults were said and words over lapped each other as all their eyes glared at Naruto in fear.

"THEY DON'T THINK OFF ME LIKE THAT ANY MORE!" screamed Naruto as he shook his head to try and ignore the voices.

"Are you sure? How many people have died for you just because the hav the nine tails?" hissed Kabuto.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" stammered Naruto.

"Hmm? Let's see Asuma, he died fighting the Akatsuki just to protect you and that nine tails. Just think how much Shikamaru, Choji and Ino suffered because of you Naruto. Now Kurenai will one day have to explain to their child why they do not have a father" hissed Kabuto.

"N-no he died as a noble shinobi, he died for the village!" shout Naruto as a tear fell from his face.

"Oh really? Well if you didn't have the nine tails then he would still be alive. Another sensei that died because of you was your own, Master Jiraiya." hissed the voice.

More tears began to fall down his face as he heard his masters name.

"But he told me to carry on, he gave me the guts to carry on! He died a noble shinobi too as he faced his previous student!" shouted Naruto in distress.

"Yes but didn't you promise him never to use that power?" hissed Kabuto.

Naruto stood still in guilt.

"Yes that's right, you used it when Gaara was taken by the Akatsuki and when you fought me and Orochimaru. You used that power. You broke that promise." hissed Kabuto

"I-I didn't mean too...it was just an accident" whispered Naruto.

"Oh an accident? Then I suppose when you hit Sakura that was an accident?" hissed Kabuto.

Naruto remembered that day when captain Yamato told him what had happened.

_Captain Yamato whispered into Naruto's ear "the one who injured Sakura...Was you, Naruto"_

"I had no control over the nine tails! I would NEVER hit Sakura!" screamed Naruto.

"Well if you gave me your power then you wouldn't have to worry about attack your comrades" whispered Kabuto.

"NO I told you before you bastard, you're not having the nine tails" snapped Naruto.

"That nine tails killed your parents and you know who else is to blame? The hidden leaf village" spoke Kabuto.

"Wh-what do you mean?" said Naruto in shock.

"That village, your so called beloved village. Is just a fake. They kept the secret of the nine tails in your from you. They made Kushina the Jinchuriki and she had no choice. All that was done by the leaf village." said Kabuto.

"I will become Hokage of the village no matter what you say you bastard!" shouted Naruto.

"Oh? Didn't you say you couldn't become Hokage until you saved Sasuke? Sasuke was only made this way because of Itachi and it was the leaf that set him up to it,don't you remember? If the leaf village didn't exist they none of this suffering would have happened to you" said Kabuto as he smiled, enjoying the pain of Naruto.

The name of his comrade, his best friend. It tipped Naruto over the edge. The blood thirsty nine tails awakened inside of him. It's deadly chakra began to seep out of his body and tails began to form.

**Man I felt G-U-I-L-T-Y writing this! Sorry for bullying you Naruto :( BUT we all know that Kabuto could do something like this. It's before the war and it will eventually link in to chikara ^^! I bet it is full of spelling mistakes, grammar issues etc but I can't be arsed checking it. Goodnight peeps ^^!**

**Arigato for the reviews, follows and favourites minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is Naruto not here yet?" asked Sakura.

"No I haven't seen him" replied Kakashi.

"I went by his apartment to pick him up and he wasn't there" said Sakura as a puzzled expression appeared on her face.

"I don't know Naruto that well but even I know he is never late, especially for a mission" said Sai with his usual face of no emotion.

"I bet he is at Ichiraku's knowing him" laughed Yamato.

"I past by there not to long ago and he wasn't there" said Sakura.

Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other.

"You don't think it is related to what happened last night do you Kakashi-sempai?" asked Yamato.

"Why? What happened last night?" asked Sakura.

"There was a disturbance in his chakra but he wa sfine when we checked on him" replied Kakashi.

Yamato felt a pain in his hand and steam evaporate from his hand as a sign appeared on his hand.

"Wh-what?!" said Yamato in shock.

"What is it Yamato?" aked Kakashi.

"We have to find Naruto, the nine tails has awakened" said Yamato.

Before anyone could speak they heard a familiar roar just in the distance.

"GET EVERYONE EVACUATED NOW!" shouted Yamato.

"Wh-why? What is going on?" asked Sakura.

"He's heading this way and he's in the 9 tails state. NOW GO!" said Yamato glaring with wide eyes.

Sakura and Sai left to start the evacuation and notify the Hokage.

"What are we going to do Tenzo?" asked Kakashi.

"The only thing we can do, suppress the nine tails before it grows any more tails" replied Yamato.

Kakashi nodded and the both set off for the main gate.

* * *

Meanwhile the Hokage had be notified by Sakura.

"WHAT? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" ordered Tsunade.

"We don't know m'lady, but we must protect the village. Once Naruto has more than 4 tails he is no longer conscious. He will kill anyone in his path" said Sakura.

"SHIZUNE SOUND THE ALARM TO LEVEL 3 ALERT!" shouted Tsunade

"Yes m'lady!" said Shizune as she ran out of the room and raised the alarm.

The villagers heard the alarm and stood still before the genin and chunin's began the evacuation while the jounin's joined at the Hokage building.

"What is wrong m'lady?" asked Genma.

"It's Naruto, he's in the nine tails state and he's heading for the village" replied Tsunade.

"WHAT?! How did this happen?" asked Genma is shock, hi senbon nearly falling out his mouth.

"We don't know but he has no control and his power os dangerous so we must protect the village at all cost" replied Tsunade

"WHERE IS YAMATO?" shouted Shikamaru.

"He's already on his way with Kakashi to Naruto" replied Tsunade.

"Now all of you protect the village and make sure everyone is evacuated" order Tsunade.

They all nodded their heads and disappeared.

* * *

Kakashi and Yamato had reached the main gate and Sakura joined them.

"Sakura get away from here!" ordered Kakashi.

"No he will need me, you haven't seen the after effects of the nine tails" replied Sakura with a determined face.

"She's right Kakashi. You don't want to see what happens after the nine tails chakra is suppressed" Said Yamato.

Kakashi began to get worried. _"Naruto what has happened to you?"_ thought Kakashi.

Another power roar came creating a huge shock wave that blew back all three of them as Naruto smashed down the main gates.

5 blood red tails swished behind him and his entire body was the same colour as blood. His mouth only had crystal white teeth and no eyes, only white circles. He growled at the sight of the three ninja. Paws came flying our his body ad began destroying buildings while the tails smashed at the ground causing it to crack and crumbled.

Kakashi formed the hand seals "earth style: mud wall" and a solid wall appeared from the ground and all three of them got behind it.

"Leave it to me senpai, I'm the only one who can stop this" whispered Yamato.

Before he could form the hand seals for the jutsu they sensed and attack coming.

A huge ball of chakra was being formed by the nine tails, gathering Naruto and the nine tails chakra. The ball formed completely and the nine tails swallowed it.

"If he releases that the village will be destroyed and we just finished fixing it!" said Yamato.

"Well then 'll sort this out" said Kakashi as he lifted his head band to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi jumped and saw as the power was released from the nine tails.

"KAMUI!" shouted Kakashi as his Sharingan began to swirl the blow and send it to another universe.

Next wood emerged from the ground capturing Naruto as Yamato came at him.

"Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment" shouted Yamato as he aimed for Naruto's chest.

What he didn't notice was Naruto had already placed one of the tails into the ground having learnt what happened last time.

Yamato was struck straight up his chin and sent him flying into the air as the nine tails smiled in delight.

"YAMATO!" shouted Kakashi as he jumped up to catch him.

He was out cold with a nasty, large rip under his chin.

"Yamato, Tenzo, wake up" whispered Kakashi as he shook his friends shoulders.

"NARUTO STOP THIS!" screamed Sakura as tears flowed down her cheeks and she held out her arms.

"NARUTO! STOP THIS PLEASE!" she screamed again.

The nine tails stopped and starred at her and began to swing on of it's tails. Sakura stayed waiting for the impact.

"SAKURA NO!" shouted Kakashi as he starred in horror.

**Sorry for the long update ^^ I had writers block and got distracted by Naruto ;D Yet again I feel sorry for Naruto ;(**

**ARIGATO for the follows, reviews etc ;D MUCH APPRECIATED!**


End file.
